


Королевство кривых зеркал

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, F/M, Femdom, Mirror Universe, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда выживание в миррорной вселенной хуже, чем смерть. Павлу Чехову пришлось убедиться в этом на собственной шкуре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королевство кривых зеркал

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Фандомную битву - 2011. Действие происходит в параллельной вселенной, описанной в серии TOS "Mirror, Mirror", но в рамках канона ST Reboot. Совершенно нетипичный для меня текст, но Фандомная битва делает с людьми странные вещи. Внимательно читайте предупреждения.

«Ионная буря, — обреченно думает энсин Чехов, — во всем виновата ионная буря». Энсину Чехову не везет с ионными бурями. Когда «Энтерпрайз» попал в ионную бурю в первый раз, Чехов с другими участниками десанта восемь часов мерз на поверхности пустынной планеты (кто вообще отнес ее к классу М?), потому что активировать транспортер было слишком опасно. Во второй раз его все-таки активировали, и Чехову даже повезло подняться на борт целым и невредимым, в отличие от лейтенанта Райли, который с удивлением наблюдал, как через пять секунд после него самого на платформе материализовалась его правая рука (доктор Маккой, пришивая ее, бубнил, что он доктор, а не Виктор Франкенштейн). А в третий раз...

В третий раз Чехова занесло в Зазеркалье. Точнее, в Королевство кривых зеркал. Странный мир, где у Спока есть борода, где вместо Федерации — Империя, где для того, чтобы получить повышение, ты должен убить или хотя бы жестоко выебать старшего по званию, где выживает сильнейший, а до старости не доживает никто, потому что насильственная смерть — лишь вопрос времени.

Надо сказать, Чехову невероятно повезло: ему удалось быстро сориентироваться в ситуации, а экипаж ISS «Энтерпрайз» принял его минутное замешательство за последствия транспортации — ионная буря, все дела. Чехова отправили в лазарет, где доктор Маккой, неодобрительно бурча себе под нос (некоторые вещи остаются неизменными во всех вселенных), вколол ему что-то и отправил в каюту.

Но Чехов не идет в каюту, он носится по кораблю и рвется всем помогать, а попутно по крохам собирает информацию о том месте, в которое его забросили ионная буря и барахлящий транспортер. Он неглупый малый, этот Павел Чехов, он умеет приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам — его научила этому учеба в Академии Звездного Флота, где самому юному кадету за всю историю Академии порой приходилось несладко. И весь экипаж думает, что у энсина Чехова просто новая тактика поведения — втереться в доверие, изображая милого мальчика, а потом ударить в спину.

А вечером (точнее, в то время, которое на корабле принято считать вечером) Чехов сидит на жесткой кровати в одноместной каюте (интересно, думает он, за какие такие заслуги у меня здесь личные апартаменты) и размышляет о том, как бы отсюда убраться. Или хотя бы выжить, если убраться не получится. Но его размышления прерывает звук зуммера.

— Компьютер, открыть дверь!

На пороге каюты стоит лейтенант Ухура. Она точная копия той, настоящей Ухуры, но в то же время абсолютно на нее не похожа. Впрочем, все, кого Чехов здесь встретил — как отражения в кривом зеркале.

У настоящей Ухуры прямые волосы собраны в аккуратный высокий хвост, а у этой вьющиеся пряди струятся по плечам, как змеи. У настоящей Ухуры — аккуратный маникюр, а у этой — длинные заостренные ногти. Наверное, нет ни одного члена экипажа мужского пола, который бы не носил на себе шрамы от этих ногтей. Но если для одной половины экипажа это следы страсти, то для второй — позорные отметки, свидетельствующие о том, что в этот раз мужчина уступил женщине.

Но в первую очередь Чехов обращает внимание на ее одежду. Там, дома, в настоящем мире, служащие в Звездном Флоте женщины носят мини-платья, но даже в такой легкомысленной форме Ухура умудряется выглядеть строго и официально. А по сравнению с тем, что носят здесь, привычная форма кажется облачением монашки. Две полоски красной ткани и черные ботфорты на шпильке — вот и весь наряд. Из-за голенища торчит рукоять кинжала — по этому «Энтерпрайзу» опасно разгуливать безоружным.

Ухура улыбается, и от этой улыбки Павлу становится как-то не по себе.

— Ты не Чехов, — говорит она, — я не знаю, кто ты, но ты не Чехов.

Наверное, Чехову нужно что-то на это возразить, но под взглядом Ухуры он теряется и не знает, что ответить. Сейчас он даже не кролик перед удавом, и не бабочка под занесенной над ней шпилькой энтомолога: все-таки и удавом, и энтомологом движет хоть какой-то интерес к объекту, одним — гастрономический, второй — научный. А Ухуру, судя по всему, интересует не сам Чехов, а выгода, которую ей удастся извлечь из сложившейся ситуации.

Чехов теряется и, запинаясь, пытается все объяснить, надеясь на то, что женщины в этом мире все же менее жестоки, чем мужчины, и Ухура, возможно, поможет ему вернуться. Все-таки ему семнадцать лет, и он испуган, и лицо Ухуры кажется таким знакомым, несмотря на хищное выражение. Глупый. Он еще не знает, с кем связался.

— Ты не просто наивный мальчик, ты идиот, — Ухура подводит жирную черту под его сбивчивым рассказом. — Информацией, мой милый мальчик, нельзя разбрасываться направо и налево. Особенно здесь.

Так начинается персональный ад Чехова.

* * *

Ухура дает ему выбор. Она может выдать его — и тогда Чехова ждет кабинка агонии, перспектива быть пущенным по кругу службой безопасности или роль подопытного кролика в лазарете, все зависит от того, в каком настроении сегодня капитан Кирк — плохом, очень плохом или отвратительном. Или же она сохранит его тайну — но тогда Чехову придется делать все, что ему скажет Ухура.

Чехов выбирает второй вариант. Он хотя бы позволит ему выиграть время.

— Хороший мальчик, — улыбается она, и эта улыбка не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Минуту спустя Чехов лежит на холодном полу каюты, полностью обнаженный, и смотрит на Ухуру снизу вверх. Она медленно достает кинжал и проводит пальцем по лезвию. На пальце выступает капелька крови, и Ухура с довольным видом слизывает ее. Чехов смотрит на нее завороженно, шокированный ирреальностью происходящего.

— Знаешь, — говорит Ухура, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним, — на темной коже кровь не очень хорошо смотрится. А вот на светлой...

Первый порез делит Павла на две половины. Он начинается под ямкой между ключиц и заканчивается на лобке. Порез неглубокий, Ухура не хочет ранить Чехова, ей просто нравится вид крови. Она легонько проводит по тонкой линии кончиками пальцев, размазывая кровь.

— Восхитительно... А тебе что, не нравится?

Павел молчит и смотрит в потолок. Пусть делает, что хочет, он просто не удостоит ее реакцией.

— Какой-то ты невеселый... Нужно это исправить.

Следующие два пореза — от уголков губ вверх по щекам. Улыбка. Это даже не порезы — царапины, повреждена только кожа, плоть осталась невредима. Павел чувствует прикосновение губ к своей щеке, и к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Ухура медленно облизывает губы и наклоняется ко второй щеке за новой порцией крови.

Чехову не больно, порезы действительно неглубокие, но происходящее кажется ему настолько унизительным, что он готов заплакать. Но он не хочет доставить Ухуре еще и такое удовольствие, поэтому сдерживается, прикрывает глаза и думает о всяких глупостях, чтобы отвлечься. «Интересно, какая группа крови ей нравится больше всего? У меня вторая...»

— Смотри на меня, — приказывает она.

Чехов открывает глаза и смотрит, как она рисует кончиком кинжала узоры у него на груди, а затем повторяет их языком.

— Сядь.

Он покорно садится, и теперь узоры появляются уже на спине, и Чехов рад, что он их не видит. Кажется, она выводит лезвием какую-то надпись — наверное, клеймит его как свою собственность. Чехов сидит, наклонившись вперед, похожий на сломанную куклу, и старается понять — больно ему или нет? Старается — и не может, восприятие реальности слишком искажено.

Наконец Ухуре надоедает играться с кинжалом. Она снова кладет Чехова на спину — порезы наконец-то начинает саднить, и он удивляется тому, что может еще что-то чувствовать — становится над ним на колени и медленно опускается, так, что ее вульва оказывается чуть ли не у самого его лица. На Ухуре нет белья — интересно, это она так подготовилась к встрече, или не носит его в принципе?

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

Чехов знает — в теории. В свои семнадцать лет он никогда не был с женщиной, и надеялся, что первый его опыт будет если не по большой любви, то хотя бы по взаимной симпатии. Но, похоже, не судьба.

Он приподнимается на локтях, закидывает голову назад и несмело касается Ухуры языком. Она уже влажная — похоже, игры с кинжалом здорово ее возбудили — и незнакомый до этого вкус женщины смешивается на языке Чехова со вкусом его собственной крови.

— Сильнее, не бойся, — она вцепляется в волосы Чехова, притягивает его к себе, и через несколько минут у него болит шея, болит язык, сводит судорогой челюсти, и он думает — лучше бы она полчаса назад не рассчитала силу и перерезала ему сонную артерию. Наконец, Ухура с громким стоном кончает, отпускает его волосы, и Чехов бессильно падает назад, ударяется затылком о холодный пол и наконец-то теряет сознание.

* * *

— Ниота, ты совсем с ума сошла?

Сквозь полузабытье до Чехова доносится голос доктора Маккоя, и ему кажется, что все было лишь дурным сном — он лежит в лазарете после неудачной транспортации, и доктор вычитывает Ухуру, которая пришла его проведать раньше времени.

— Я всегда знал, что ты неуравновешенная опасная психопатка, — продолжает Маккой, и Павел понимает, что это, увы, не сон, — но не до такой же степени! Сдать его Кирку и то было бы милосерднее.

— Меня не интересуют твои разговоры о милосердии — цедит Ухура сквозь зубы. — Просто скажи мне, на какое время ты можешь отстранить Чехова от обязанностей.

— На две недели — максимум. Потом его пустят на пушечное мясо — Кирку не нужен балласт на борту. Либо через две недели он «выздоравливает», либо его добьют.

— Двух недель мне хватит, чтобы наиграться. Подлатай его и приведи в чувство.

— Выйди из каюты.

— Еще чего.

— Я сказал выйди, — оказывается, доктор тоже может быть жестким, — а не то вместо противозачаточных таблеток в следующий раз получишь медленнодействующий яд.

Ухура выходит; если бы у каюты была обычная дверь, она бы ей оглушительно хлопнула. Маккой вздыхает, присаживается на кровать и водит трикодером над неподвижным телом Чехова. Ничего серьезного — Ухура редко увлекается настолько, чтобы нанести серьезные раны. Она старается использовать каждую новую игрушку по максимуму.

Теперь и доктор видит, что это не их Чехов. Юноша на кровати выглядит куда более невинным и беззащитным, чем их озлобленный навигатор. Ему жаль мальчика. В отличие от других двойников из кривого зеркала этой вселенной, доктор Маккой не такой уж плохой человек. В то время как всем остальным помогают выжить хитрость и оружие, его главный козырь — врачебное мастерство. Империя не может себе позволить разбрасываться людьми направо и налево, пушечного мяса не хватает, а хорошие врачи — на вес золота: мальчики предпочитают становиться не врачами, а солдатами. Леонард Маккой — очень хороший врач, и только поэтому он пока еще жив.

Доктор откладывает в сторону трикодер и принимается смазывать порезы на теле Чехова. Павел открывает глаза и смотрит на него удивленно:

— Спасибо, доктор.

— Как же это тебя угораздило?

И Чехов повторяет свой сбивчивый рассказ про ионную бурю, но эта версия длиннее той, что он рассказывал Ухуре — доктор узнает и о том, что случилось в каюте Павла. В общих чертах, конечно, но этого ему вполне хватает: он знает, на что способна Ухура, ведь через лазарет прошли все ее бывшие любовники. Причем некоторых из них вынесли из лазарета, накрыв простынкой.

— Вы можете мне помочь? — выдыхает Чехов. Глаза у него большие и серые-серые.

Доктор качает головой. Это слишком опасно — он не готов пожертвовать карьерой и, возможно, жизнью, ради спасения мальчишки. Все, что он может — это залечивать его раны и колоть обезболивающее.

— Я так и знал, — криво улыбается Чехов. — Ну что ж, все равно спасибо.

Он отворачивается к стене. Доктор молча обрабатывает порезы у него на спине и тихо выходит из каюты.

* * *

Чехов лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы. Заботами доктора Маккоя порезы уже не болят и почти зажили. Сначала он удивился тому, что Ухура безропотно позволила доктору убрать с него следы ее... игр, но потом понял: для того чтобы украсить его новыми шрамами, нужно сначала освободить для них место и избавиться от старых.

Ухура заходит едва слышно, но Павел уже научился различать ее шаги. Чехов не спешит открывать глаза, оттягивая тот момент, когда он узнает, что она приготовила для него на этот раз.

— Ты не спишь.

Не вопрос — утверждение. Она прекрасно знает, что он не хочет спать, не может спать, и единственное, что ему светит в такой ситуации — это тяжелое забытье после вколотых доктором Маккоем наркотиков. Но она не позволяет доктору сделать Чехову спасительную инъекцию.

— Открой глаза.

Чехов повинуется и смотрит на Ухуру с плохо скрываемой ненавистью. Через секунду его глаза расширяются от удивления и шока — он увидел, что она принесла с собой. Огромный искусственный член, зеленый, причудливой формы. Чехов понимает, что предназначается эта игрушка отнюдь не для Ухуры, и при мысли о том, что ему придется познакомиться с принесенным девайсом поближе, Павлу становится плохо.

— Нравится? — Ухура подмигивает и медленно проводит языком по всей длине силиконового члена. Чехова передергивает от отвращения. — Точная копия вулканского. Только в масштабе три к одному. Переворачивайся на живот.

Чехов покорно следует ее приказу. Он уже знает, что так или иначе она добьется своего, и чем послушнее он будет, тем легче ему придется. Хотя... может ли агония быть легкой?  
Павел надеется, что ему повезет — Ухура не станет тратить время на подготовку, и он, может быть, потеряет сознание в самом начале. Но Ухуре не нужна тряпичная кукла — она хочет удерживать Чехова на грани обморока, наслаждаясь его болью.

Ухура проводит пальцем между ягодиц Павла. Ногти коротко обрезаны — она не хочет сделать ему больно раньше времени, и по такому поводу даже пожертвовала маникюром. Чехов напрягается, и в ответ она хлестко шлепает его по ягодице.

— Расслабься, хуже будет.

Но трудно расслабиться по приказу, особенно если ты во власти неуравновешенной психопатки с силиконовым вулканским хуем. Чехов вцепляется зубами в подушку — заранее — и готовится к худшему.

Смазка прохладная, на пару секунд ему даже кажется, что это приятно, пока он не чувствует внутри палец Ухуры.

— Видишь, какая я добрая? — шепчет она ему на ухо и прикусывает зубами мочку. — Парни из службы безопасности уже имели бы тебя во все дыры без смазки и подготовки. Радуйся, малыш.

Тоже мне, благодетельница. Вряд ли это ему поможет, слишком уж большую игрушку притащила Ухура. Напряженное ожидание пытки — само по себе пытка.

Теперь пальцев два, и Чехов еще сильнее вгрызается в подушку. Ухура трахает его пальцами почти нежно, но недостаточно нежно для того, чтобы он начал получать удовольствие — это в ее планы не входит.

Три. Продолжая размеренно двигать рукой, Ухура берет во вторую руку кинжал и начинает медленно водить лезвием по спине Павла. Такого нажима недостаточно, чтобы поранить кожу, но Чехов напрягается всем телом, пытается сжаться, съежиться, стать меньше, еще меньше — а вдруг получится исчезнуть совсем? — и от этого только еще лучше чувствует пальцы внутри себя. Через пару секунд это ощущение пропадает и Чехов понимает, что — все, момент настал.

«Подготовка» не помогла, это больно, это адски больно, и кажется, по бедрам уже потекла кровь. Чехов рад, что его уложили на живот, и он не видит ту штуку, которую Ухура медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, пропихивает в него. Он дергается — невозможно лежать спокойно, когда с тобой проделывают подобное — и получает свой первый порез на сегодня.

— Сам виноват, — хрипло констатирует Ухура, — не надо рыпаться, — и медленно слизывает выступившую кровь.

Чехов чувствует, как внутри него двигается огромный член, и боль просто невыносимая, каждая фрикция — как вспышка сверхновой в мозгу. Оргазм, кстати, тоже иногда сравнивают со вспышкой сверхновой, так что боль и удовольствие — это явления одного порядка, думает Чехов, ему больно — Ухура получает удовольствие.

Постепенно боль становится тупой, ноющей, Чехов приспосабливается к ритму и даже пытается немного расслабиться, но Ухура замечает это и ускоряет темп, ритм становится рваным, беспорядочным, и снова рвутся сверхновые в мозгу. Когда Чехов уже на на грани обморока, она резким движением вытаскивает из него фаллоимитатор.

— На сегодня хватит.

И Чехов лежит, обессиленный, а Ухура рисует на его спине очередной шедевр абстрактного искусства своим кинжалом, а потом ложится сверху. Она голая, и Чехов даже в таком состоянии замечает, какая у нее гладкая кожа. Рисунок отпечатывается на ней, кривой, искаженный, как и все в этой безумной вселенной.

Чехов думает, что, наверное, он мог бы к этому привыкнуть.

* * *

Так проходят тринадцать дней. Доктор Маккой молча латает Чехова после каждой встречи с Ухурой; с той встречи, когда Чехов попросил ему помочь, они не обменялись больше ни словом. Ухура больше не отставляет их наедине — боится, что милосердный доктор попытается помочь Чехову сбежать.

Вечером тринадцатого дня Маккой приходит в последний раз. Завтра Кирк либо узнает правду, либо отправит «больного» Чехова на миссию, из которой нет возврата. Ухуры в каюте нет: для нее Чехов — отработанный материал, и она потеряла к нему всякий интерес. Хочет бежать — пусть бежит, ему же хуже.

Доктор привычно залечивает порезы, вкалывает успокоительное — Павла до сих пор трясет после каждого сеанса — и говорит:

— Пойдем со мной.

Павел не верит своим ушам и ошалело смотрит на комплект чистой одежды, который ему протягивает доктор.

— Что вы хотите со мной сделать?

— Я хочу вернуть тебя домой.

У них нет времени на разговоры, и Чехов не успевает узнать, что доктор Маккой все-таки подменил противозачаточные таблетки Ухуры; что он убедил коммандера Спока запрограммировать транспортер (как и Маккою, Споку чужды местные интриги, но по другим причинам); что он под видом стимуляторов вколол транквилизаторы всем дежурным офицерам службы безопасности; что... В общем, Чехов никогда не узнает, каких усилий стоило доктору провернуть операцию спасения, почему он вообще решил ее провернуть, и как ему придется заплатить за это потом.

Чехов материализуется на платформе родного «Энтерпрайза» и видит радостные улыбки сослуживцев. Кто-то — он не видит, кто — бросается к нему, подхватывает на руки, я могу стоять, говорит Чехов, все нормально, и друзья обнимают его, хлопают по плечу, а женская рука с тонкими пальцами треплет его кудряшки. Ухура. Чехов отшатывается, а потом смотрит виновато. По ее глазам он видит, что Ниота все поняла.


End file.
